Into the west
by Nowlive
Summary: (sequel di "a lone elf" ma si può leggere anche da sola) Cosa è successo ai rifugi oscuri... perchè quella nave salpa portando con se un hobbit cambiato nel cuore? (SLASH SxF e qualcosa AL)


_Disclaimers: Ovviamente i personaggi non mi appartengono, e non ho la pretesa che possano appartenermi. Chiedo perdono umilmente e in ginocchio all'immenso Tolkien che ha saputo creare dei personaggi così belli e una storia così avvolgente e incredibile, non voglio stravolgere i personaggi, ma non sono riuscita a trattenermi dallo scrivere una fic simile…_

_La storia è tratta anche da scene del film o dei film… e neanche per quelle voglio prendermi il merito, sia lode a chi ha voluto mettere un così bel libro in film… ^^''' vabbè meglio se non esagero!!_

_La canzone con la quale mi sono ispirata e che è contenuta nella fic è Into the West cantata da A. Lennox e penso che sia di H. Shore._

_La dedico con tutto il cuore a Leyla, Anny, Dany, Estel, Mina, Kyo e Ally… Non mi sento particolarmente ispirtata per scrivere una dedica, ma una cosa la voglio dire: "Grazie… per tutto!"_

_Pair: uhm… domanda difficile… dunque… leggermente… e dico leggermente… SamFrodo… (^^'' doveva essere maggiormente… però… non lo so… mi è uscita così!!)_

**Into the West**

L'ora era ormai tarda, e loro erano in cammino già dalle prime luci dell'alba di quello strano giorno; strano perché ancora nessuno riusciva a dare voce, o anche solo nome, a quel che provavano i loro cuori. 

C'era qualcosa di diverso nell'aria. Lo potevano avvertire tutti chiaramente, ed erano giorni che lo provavano nei loro cuori, uno strano senso di inquietudine e di incapacità. 

Provenivano dalla verdeggiante Contea, erano Frodo Beggins e gli altri componenti hobbit della Compagni dell'anello, con loro c'erano anche Gandalf lo stregone bianco, e Bilbo Beggins, l'amico di elfi e nani.

Stavano andando silenziosamente, o per lo meno la maggior parte di loro era silenziosa, ai Rifugi oscuri, luogo dal quale, molti anni prima erano sbarcati i primi nati, gli elfi custodi della natura e dell'ordine della Terra di mezzo, e da quello stesso luogo sarebbero ripartiti per raggiungere di nuovo le loro terre all'Ovest, Valinor, il paradiso.

Quel giorno ad attenderli sulla banchina del porto stavano tre dei personaggi più importanti di tutta la Terra di mezzo: Lord Elrond di Rivendell, Lord Celeborn di Lothlorien e la Dama della luce Galadriel sua consorte. 

I tre elfi avvertirono il vociare falsamente allegro di Peregrino Tuc, e capirono immediatamente che i loro compagni di viaggio stavano per arrivare. Quando scesero la strada che li avrebbe condotti ai moli, il vociare allegro cessò, quasi che la visione dei tre signori elfici avesse seccato la gola del giovane hobbit.

Al fianco di Pipino, camminava Meriadoc Brandibuck, silenziosamente ringraziando il compagno per la sua chiacchiera. Il viaggio senza di lui sarebbe stato doppiamente penoso, perché tutti sapevano che di li a breve, la separazione sarebbe avvenuta, ancora non sapevano con chi… ma qualche idea Merry se l'era fatta!

Appena vide gli elfi, il vecchio Bilbo saltò su a dire: "Beh, questa è una cosa che non mi ero aspettato di vedere!" e con passo sicuro procedette verso la passerella, pronto a imbarcarsi in chissà quale avventura. 

Non vennero scambiate molte parole tra gli elfi e gli hobbit, non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, quel che si dovevano dire lo avevano già fatto, i ringraziamenti erano stati già pronunciati e le motivazioni per quella separazione erano chiari a tutti.

La Terra di mezzo avrebbe dovuto andare avanti sotto la cura degli uomini, per gli elfi era tempo di salpare, e restare solo impressi nelle menti degli uomini e nei ricordi della terra.

Quindi i tre signori salirono lentamente ma con decisione sulla barca che li avrebbe riuniti alla loro stirpe, ai loro affetti che già avevano passato il mare. 

Gandalf li guardò salire, e quindi si voltò a osservare i giovani hobbit davanti a lui, notò con approvazione i cambiamenti che il tempo e la sofferenza avevano eseguito su di loro. Erano diventati più maturi e seri, conoscevano il significato della libertà molto meglio di prima, sapevano cos'era la morte e il dolore… e di conseguenza anche la vita e la gioia.

Lo stregone bianco sorrise loro, e vedendoli cercare di trattenere le lacrime parlò cercando di consolarli un minimo:

- Miei giovani amici, e così qui su queste rive la Compagnia dell'anello si scioglie…- vedendo che le lacrime ancora tardavano a scendere proseguì… - Non vi dirò di non piangere, perché non tutte le lacrime sono negative!

Ed era vero, aveva ragione, quelle lacrime, che stavano scendendo e che sarebbero continuate a scendere avrebbero aiutato i giovani hobbit a dimenticare in fretta quel dolore, e ad andare avanti, comprendendo il significato di quel distacco necessario.

Quello sarebbe stato un addio molto doloroso, il vecchio stregone voleva molto bene ai giovani mezz'uomini, e loro ne volevano a lui. Erano state molte le cose che avevano condiviso, e avrebbero voluto, forse, continuare a condividerle.

Merry e Pipino si tenevano per mano, stretti l'uno all'altro, nel tentativo di darsi reciproco sostegno, non avevano mai fatto segreto del loro rapporto, sempre insieme e sempre pronti a proteggersi e sostenersi a vicenda. Il loro amore li aveva salvati, e li aveva aiutati ad andare avanti per quella faticosa strada, e li stava salvando anche in quel momento, se loro, dopo aver conosciuto tutto quel male, riuscivano ad andare avanti nella vita, era grazie a quello.

Poi c'era Samwise, il giardiniere timido e impacciato, che adesso era fiero e composto persino nel suo dolore. Aveva trovato l'amore nella donna che desiderava conquistare, Rosy Cotton, e con la quale si era sposato qualche anno prima. Anche lui, come gli altri due, avrebbe continuato a vivere per amore, avrebbe superato il dolore e il ricordo del male, con l'Amore… 

Aveva avuto il coraggio di accompagnare Frodo sin nella bocca del monte Fato, aveva avuto la forza di sostenerlo, senza lasciarsi piegare dalla volontà dell'anello… senza di lui, niente si sarebbe compiuto, questo era da ammetterlo!

         Gli occhi dello stregone girarono un attimo, e si posarono nei grossi occhi blu di Frodo, e solo in lui potè vedere segni evidenti dei passati avvenimenti. E allora si convinse che la decisione che avevano preso, era stata quella giusta.

Il portatore dell'unico anello aveva conosciuto il male troppo da vicino per rimanerne illeso. Non che fosse diventato malvagio, anzi, aveva capito meglio il significato della vita, e aveva anche capito di esserne arrivato alla fine. Non aveva motivo per andare avanti, non aveva motivo per dimenticare quello che aveva visto, al contrario dei suoi amici, lui non aveva incontrato l'unica medicina capace di lenire le sue ferite. E forse, anche se l'avesse incontrata… sarebbe stato tutto inutile, le sue ferite erano troppo profonde perché potessero rimarginarsi. 

         Il giovane Beggins aveva capito, stando da solo nella grande casa in collina, che ormai la Terra di mezzo non aveva più nulla da offrirgli, e che neanche lui aveva più molto da offrire a lei. Non erano per lui le dolci giornate di sole, non era per lui il ruscello che scorreva pacifico vicino a casa, non erano per lui i canti degli uccelli, il rumore degli alberi mossi dal vento, i richiami degli animali nel bosco… quella terra, quella vita, non erano più per lui.

Continuava a respirare, a muoversi, a parlare con gli altri… a far finta di ridere, ma sapeva benissimo che dentro di lui… Frodo era morto! Il suo corpo continuava a stare sulla Terra di mezzo, mentre il suo spirito aspirava a riunirsi alle bianche terre immortali del paradiso, voleva raggiungere Valinor con gli elfi.

         Gandalf incrociò il suo sguardo e capì che era tempo di muoversi, allungò una mano verso Frodo e sorrise tristemente. Sarebbe stato difficile per gli altri questo distacco, ma era necessario perché Frodo potesse tornare a essere vivo, potesse tornare a sorridere e potesse cominciare a dimenticare il passato.

- Frodo… è ora!

Gli altri tre hobbit si voltarono sorpresi, non si aspettavano quella piega degli eventi, non volevano separarsi anche da Frodo. Già stavano partendo Gandalf e Bilbo… ma anche Frodo, il loro amico… no… era insopportabile da pensare!

Nuovi fiumi di lacrime iniziarono a colare dai loro occhi, mentre il portatore dell'anello si voltava verso di loro con il suo solito, triste sorriso e li abbracciò uno per uno per salutarli.

Merry fu il primo a ricevere quel ultimo saluto, e fu anche il primo ad accettare il distacco imminente. Strinse a se il cugino, più stretto che potè, stava soffrendo molto per quella separazione, ma nel suo cuore aveva capito da tempo come stavano andando le cose. Cosa provava, o meglio cosa non provava più Frodo, era a conoscenza del fatto che l'amico non avrebbe mai più potuto essere felice in quel posto, insieme a loro; sapeva che quella era la scelta migliore, anche se non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto, anche se sarebbe stato lontano da loro per sempre. Con un'ultima stretta, più forte delle altre lasciò intendere all'amico che aveva il suo appoggio, e che mai, nel suo cuore sarebbe morto il suo ricordo.

Pipino fu il secondo ad essere salutato. Lui non era come Merry, lui non aveva capito il motivo di quella separazione, non l'accettava. Frodo era giovane, era come lui… pieno di vita e di un futuro glorioso davanti. Perché doveva andarsene? Perché doveva lasciarli così presto? Pianse e implorò, implorò Frodo di non partire, di non lasciarli, di restare con loro. Le cose sarebbero andate meglio se fossero rimasti insieme, tutto sarebbe andato bene, perché erano insieme, continuava a ripeterlo anche quando veniva separato gentilmente da Merry e teneramente abbracciato e consolato da questi.

Con un sorriso di ringraziamento verso Meriadoc, Frodo si voltò per il saluto più doloroso, per la separazione più difficile che avrebbe dovuto affrontare. Samwise stava lì, fermo immobile come una statua. 

Il dolore lo aveva bloccato, il respiro era affannoso in gola, e sentiva nel suo petto il cuore che batteva all'impazzata. Non aveva lacrime da versare, sembrava che i suoi occhi si fossero seccati di colpo… 

Quella era davvero la fine, si sarebbero sul serio salutati per l'ultima volta in quel posto? Le loro strade, sempre unite e sempre vicine, avrebbero davvero incominciato a separarsi da quel punto in avanti?

Non poteva crederlo, o forse, non voleva solo crederlo! Anche perché in cuor suo, sapeva esattamente che era quello che stava succedendo.

Frodo anche era fermo che lo fissava, davanti ai suoi occhi stava fermo e immobile Samwise, il suo Sam, il suo giardiniere, il suo migliore amico, la sua guida verso la luce… il suo unico amore. 

Sam aveva il volto rigato dalle lacrime, ma non un singhiozzo usciva dalla sua gola, non un sospiro doloroso usciva dal suo naso… stava fermo immobile, ad aspettare il suo abbraccio, il suo unico e ultimo abbraccio. E Frodo non lo vece attendere molto, si avvicinò a lui e lo strinse a se, con vigore, e con infinita passione. Non c'era bisogno di altro, non c'era bisogno di inutili parole o ulteriori gesti, quel abbraccio sarebbe servito come spiegazione dei suoi sentimenti.

Quella stretta fece riaffiorare molti ricordi, felici, dolorosi e pure difficili e oscuri; chiuse gli occhi per cacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere, se lo avesse fatto, per Sam sarebbe stato tutto ancora più difficile, ne avrebbe sofferto di più!

- Perché? Perché mi lasciate Padron Frodo? Ho forse fatto qualcosa che vi ha ferito?

La voce addolorata di Sam lacerò il giovane cuore del portatore, come avrebbe potuto rispondere a quelle domande, certo in parte era colpa dell'oscurità che filtrava la sua mente e il suo cuore… ma non poteva negare che in parte era anche per il dolore che provava nello stare accanto a Sam eppure non poterlo raggiungere.

- Il mio tempo in questo mondo è finito… siamo partiti per salvare la Contea, ed è stata salvata… ma non per me Sam, non per me! La nostra Contea era tutto quello che di più perfetto potevamo desiderare, la pace, la libertà e la serenità, persino l'Amore… c'era tutto in quelle terre! Ma è davvero così? Dopo tutto quello che è successo… c'è ancora pace da qualche parte? Dopo tutti quei morti, dopo la sofferenza.. come può tornare tutto normale? – aveva davvero parlato così a lungo? Davvero era riuscito a dire quelle cose, a esprimere così i suoi pensieri nell'orecchio del suo Sam? E ancora non aveva finito, strizzò di più gli occhi e proseguì – Non ti sto lasciando Sam, caro Sam! Non ti abbandonerò mai, sarò sempre qui con te!

Frodo si allontanò di un passo sciogliendo l'abbraccio che fino a quel momento li aveva incatenati, bloccando il tempo e lo spazio… lo guardò dolcemente e gli sorrise calmo… 

- Quando ti sdraierai per terra, chiudendo gli occhi, sogna… Vedrai che il buio della notte non verrà, tutto sarà luce… ci saranno i gabbiani nel cielo e l'acqua risplenderà come il cielo stellato d'estate! Non avere paura di quello che vedrai, starai sognando, ma nel sogno vivrà il mio ricordo. Ci saranno terre argentate con soffici fili d'erba, navi leggere che solcheranno i mari di quella terra e io sarò lì… come sarò qui nel tuo cuore! Ci saranno orizzonti aperti e infiniti, così come saranno i giorni che spenderò per aspettarti! – L'ultima frase la mormorò più fra se che per Sam, ma alle orecchie dell'hobbit dai capelli rossi quelle parole arrivarono benissimo, e tutti i dubbi che aveva si sciolsero improvvisamente, stava per parlare, ma la voce sognante di Frodo lo ferm

- Laggiù… vedi laggiù…- disse il portatore indicando con una mano l'orizzonte… - non ci andrò solo io, ma verrai anche tu!- Quindi si voltò sorridendo a osservare la sua reazione… e proseguì… - Questa terra ormai non fa più per me, non ho più niente da fare qui! Ma tu, caro Sam, devi continuare ad andare avanti a vivere, perché sono ancora molte le cose che puoi fare e quello che questa terra ti può offrire!

Frodo si mosse all'indietro, scivolando definitivamente fuori dall'abbraccio dell'altro, che però lo afferrò di nuovo prontamente, riavvicinandolo a se, terrorizzato dall'idea di doverlo lasciare andare per sempre… di perderlo!

- Un bacio… un bacio Padron Frodo… solo un bacio da poter ricordare per sempre!

Frodo sorrise, avrebbe desiderato sul serio dare quel bacio, sfiorare quelle labbra, stringere il suo corpo a quello dell'altro, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato giusto. Il suo sorriso era, come al solito, intriso di tristezza e non raggiungeva i suoi occhi, da quando molti anni prima aveva toccato l'anello per la prima volta… il suo sorriso era scomparso, il suo Vero sorriso!

Prese il volto di Sam fra le mani, e lo abbassò, così che la sua bocca potesse sfiorare la fronte candida dell'amico, perché solo di un amico si trattava… perché era il suo destino che tutto rimanesse così.

Un bacio, casto e puro… eppure pieno di passione e sentimento, quindi sussurrò a bassa voce… 

- Non posso darti di più! Sarebbe solo una dolorosa illusione! – e si voltò avvicinandosi a Gandalf che ancora lo aspettava ai piedi della passerella della barca.

Salirono sul bianco vascello che li avrebbe condotti all'Ovest, pronti a partire e a lasciarsi indietro sia i dolorosi ricordi che quelli felici, la nave sarebbe partita se il grido di pipino non li avesse fermati tutti.

Nascosto in mezzo alle foglie, i due giovani hobbit avevano trovato il corpo immobile di Legolas Greenleaf, principe di Mirkwood. Frodo al sentire quella notizia era sceso di corsa dalla nave, felice di poter riabbracciare un così caro amico. 

Pochi giorni prima lo aveva raggiunto la notizia che il biondo elfo dagli occhi blu fosse stato ucciso durante uno scontro armato, ma in quel momento era chiaro non fosse vero!

La pena che aveva provato nel pensare a Logolas morto era improvvisamente scomparsa, anche se a guardarlo… era chiaro che tutta la speranza di rivederlo in piedi non dovesse crescere troppo velocemente.

Rimase in piedi accanto a Sam, mentre alcuni elfi trascinavano il loro amico in una stanza fatiscente e completamente spoglia; strinse la mano dell'altro hobbit mentre guardava che Lord Elrond controllasse le sue condizioni… si strinse a lui quando vide la preoccupazione salire al volto del signore degli elfi e mentre veniva condotto fuori insieme agli altri perché non li disturbasse.

Cosa sarebbe accaduto a Legolas? Provava un senso ben definito di angoscia e ansia, e inconsciamente si strinse di più a Sam, si ritrovò quasi seduto sulle sue gambe. Le braccia che lo circondavano lo facevano stare calmo e tranquillo, si sentiva protetto tra quelle braccia, proprio come si era sentito protetto durante tutta la loro avventura. C'era sempre Sam al suo fianco, ovunque andasse c'era lui, qualunque cosa succedesse c'era lui, e le sue parole per confortarlo.

La sua preoccupazione, i suoi incoraggiamenti, le sue attenzioni… Sam era sempre stato al suo fianco, anche quando lui non lo voleva… quando sentiva che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta ma che avrebbe dovuto continuare… Sam era li per dargli la sua forza… quando vacillava, quando voleva scappare e tornare indietro… Sam era li per dargli coraggio… quando cadeva… Sam era li per rialzarlo…

Anche quella volta, alle pendici del monte Fato, quando tutto intorno a loro era lava… Sam era li, in quel momento gli sarebbe anche andato bene di morire, perché Sam era li con lui! Perché in quel momento non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli fino in fondo quel che pensava? Perché si era limitato a dirgli: "sono contento tu sia qui con me, Sam!" e non gli aveva spiegato a fondo il motivo? Perché non aveva aggiunto: "Perché anche morendo, sono al tuo fianco… e potrò per sempre starti vicino!"….?

         Sam stringeva a se Frodo, non desiderava trovarsi in nessun altro posto… anche se il suo cuore era combattuto. Voleva continuare a tenere stretto a se il suo Frodo, proteggerlo come aveva fatto fino a quel momento… ma desiderava immensamente anche tornare a casa, da sua moglie e i suoi figli.

Quella prolungata attesa, sull'orlo di un distacco che sarebbe stato inevitabile, era davvero atroce! Gli stava dilaniando il cuore, non voleva veder partire Frodo, ma non poteva neanche trattenerlo!

In più c'era anche quell'altra attesa, il bisogno di sapere se Legolas stava bene, Gandalf e Galadriel avevano assicurato loro che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che il principe arciere sarebbe tornato in piedi in pochissimo tempo… ma c'era comunque qualcosa che non andava, e Sam non poteva fare a meno di esserne preoccupato.

Non aveva mai legato con quell'elfo, eppure lo ammirava, lo rispettava per il coraggio che aveva saputo dimostrare più di una volta… e gli era grato per aver salvato più di una volta la vita di Frodo!

Frodo… il suo Padron Frodo… perché aveva deciso così all'improvviso di partire? Perché non gliene aveva parlato? Perché non si era confidato con lui? Si voltò un minimo per guardarlo… com'era cambiato, Frodo da tutta quella faccenda non era più lo stesso, e lui lo sapeva bene…

Lo aveva visto mutare sotto i suoi occhi, diventare scuro come il male in persona, lasciarsi consumare dall'anello… aveva visto Gollum rimpicciolirsi davanti alla sua nobiltà… c'erano dei momenti in cui lo aveva visto molto più alto di quello che era… c'erano moment in cui vedeva in lui il riflesso di quella torbida creatura…

E adesso, non riusciva a capire che cosa vedeva, non riusciva a vedere il vecchio Frodo, che si divertiva spensierato insieme a loro, quando andavano all'osteria a bere, o parlavano di niente… ma nello stesso tempo, non vedeva neanche il Frodo portatore dell'anello, consumato nell'animo dalla malvagità di quell'oggetto!

_Lay down _

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_Dream of the ones who come before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

- Perché volete andarvene Padron Frodo…?

La voce di Sam era poco più che un sussurro,non voleva svegliare Merry e Pipino addormentati qualche passo più in la, ma voleva sapere… ne aveva bisogno. Anche se temeva la risposta, in fondo, non gli piacevano i cambiamenti, non gli dispiaceva la monotonia della Contea, e soprattutto non gli dispiaceva esservi tornato…

- Non si può continuare ad avere il cuore diviso in due Sam… qui non c'è più posto per me!

- Questo lo avete già detto padron Frodo… ma… non ne capisco il perché!

- Non c'è un perché da capire! Il mio tempo è finito, la Terra di mezzo non mi appartiene più, non c'è sole o paesaggio che possa appartenermi da questa parte del mare… c'è solo dolore e ricordo… c'è il male che ho incontrato… 

Sam lo strinse maggiormente a se, era doloroso sentirlo parlare così, e anche se non comprendeva del tutto le sue parole immaginava quanto il suo Frodo stesse soffrendo e come quella decisione fosse stata ponderata, quindi non indagò oltre. Si limitò a stendersi sul pagliericcio che lui e gli altri avevano preparato, e a far stendere con se anche Frodo.

- Ora dovete riposare Padron Frodo, nell'eventualità che domani possiate partire…

- Ma tu… non hai niente da dirmi Sam? Come la stai vivendo questa cosa?

Sam sospirò… quindi lo strinse maggiormente a se, coprendolo con la coperta che si era portato dietro e baciandogli dolcemente la testa.

- Soffrirò della vostra assenza Padron Frodo, piangerò in silenzio la vostra mancanza… ma sarò felice di sapervi di nuovo voi, di sapervi vivo… salvo, e privo di ogni dolore!

- Oh…caro Sam!

Furono le uniche parole che Frodo riuscì a pronunciare… prima che il dolce suono della voce degli elfi si levasse alta sopra le loro teste. Stavano cantando alla notte, ai Valar, per la vita di uno di loro, del principe Legolas di Mirkwood… perché fosse concessa a lui la loro grazia, perché potesse superare il suo dolore.

Dunque era quello ciò che era successo al fiero principe elfico… si stava lasciando consumare dal dolore! E anche quelle ferite, doveva essersele procurate per mancanza di lucidità… chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che la sua mente vagasse lungo le terre che stava per lasciare. 

Solo allora si chiese che cosa avrebbe visto una volta raggiunta l'altra sponda… una volta posato i piedi sulle terre di Valinor, davvero le sue paure e le sue pene sarebbero scomparse? Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e solo allora si rese conto di avere le palpebre bagnate di lacrime… stava forse piangendo? E perché? Forse perché si era reso conto che una volta partito non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro?

Perché si sentiva sicuro fra quelle braccia e che una volta partito non lo sarebbe più stato? Perché avrebbe dovuto abbandonare quelle braccia?

Come era difficile per lui, già una volta si era trovato in quella situazione, sapeva di dover fare una cosa… ma aveva paura di farla!

_Why do you weep?_

_What are those tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see _

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

Si strinse inconsciamente di più al corpo di Sam, aveva bisogno della sua protezione, ancora una volta cercava rifugio nel suo calore. In quel unico calore che solo il grosso hobbit sapeva regalargli. 

Quel che avrebbe visto una volta attraversato il mare lo spaventava, ma restare in quel posto lo spaventava ancora di più… e poi, Gandalf gli aveva detto più o meno quello che avrebbe visto. Solo che non riusciva a fidarsi, a crederlo possibile.

E poi… era pronto per morire? In fondo, attraversare quel mare, raggiungere le terre immortali e tagliare tutti i ponti con le persone che conosceva nella terra di mezzo… era proprio come morire.

Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di scacciare via quei pensieri, cercò con la mente i luoghi di cui gli aveva parlato Gandalf… le terre verdi e illuminate da una calda luce argentata, la serenità che nell'aria si poteva respirare… l'erba soffice e verde, i ruscelli freschi e limpidi. 

E poi la mente gli tornava a Sam, il suo amato Sam, la persona che lo stava tenendo abbracciato, faceva davvero bene a lasciarlo? Faceva davvero bene a voler dimenticare tutto? Perché non avrebbe potuto rifarsi una vita, perché si sentiva così morto? 

- Perché non riposate Padron Frodo? State forse scomodo?

Il caro Sam, sempre a preoccuparsi per lui, anche quando lui lo stava per abbandonare…

- No Sam, non sto scomodo, anzi… credo che questo sia il posto più comodo che ci sia in questa terra. Ma…

Sam sorrise e strinse più a se Frodo baciandogli di nuovo la nuca e coprendolo meglio con la coperta.

- Ma cosa Padron Frodo?

- Niente Sam… dormiamo…

Il forte grido dei gabbiani si alzò sopra di loro, mischiandosi al canto degli elfi che ancora pregavano per la loro foglia verde… e Sam si unì a loro nella sua lingua, unendo alla loro la sua preghiera ad alta voce.

- Spero solo, Padron Frodo, che ovunque voi andrete… vi ricorderete di me, del vostro Sam. Perché io mi ricorderò sempre di voi, vi porterò sempre con me, qui… nel mio cuore.

Quelle parole non ricevettero risposta, perché finalmente, o sfortunatamente, Frodo aveva ceduto contro la stanchezza e la tensione accumulata, ed era scivolato nel sonno. Stretto, nel sicuro abbraccio di Samwise Gangee. 

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come _

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

Sam invece non trovò riposo quella notte, il cielo era scoperto e una Bianca e pallida luna illuminava tutta la zona. Filtrando da una grossa apertura sul soffitto. 

Si ritrovò a pensare, come sarebbe stato vivere la sua esistenza senza Frodo, senza la sua presenza, senza i lavori che svolgeva per lui, senza le chiacchiere che facevano insieme… 

Non contò i minuti che passavano, non guardò il muoversi della luna, non sentì i primi canti degli uccellini che si risvegliavano con i raggi del sole. Si accorse solo del nuovo giorno, quando sentì Frodo stiracchiarsi fra le sue braccia.

Durante quella notte aveva visto Legolas e Galadriel in piedi fuori della loro porta, quindi un po' della sua preoccupazione era svanita… ora poteva solo concentrarsi sul suo Padron Frodo.

- Padron Frodo? Siete sveglio?

Nessuna risposta, solo il dolce sapore di due labbra sulle sue, e il calore di un corpo premuto contro il suo. Era forse un sogno? Forse aveva ceduto alla stanchezza anche lui, e quello non era altro che un sogno…

Quando sentì che si stavano separando, che Frodo si stava alzando aprì un occhio per controllare, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a vedere fu un rapido svolazzare del mantello elfico che copriva ancora le spalle del portatore dell'anello.

Perché era scappato? Forse che non gli era piaciuto, e poi… perché lo aveva baciato???

Non riuscì a capirlo, si alzò lentamente e silenziosamente uscì di stanza, sapeva che non avrebbe corso il rischio di svegliare gli altri due hobbit, quei due non si sarebbero svegliati neppure con le cannonate. Avevano giocato tutta la sera prima, con qualcosa che c'era nascosta nel loro zaino… anche se non sapeva, e non voleva sapere, cosa!

Frodo stava seduto sulla banchina del porto, osservava stancamente il suo riflesso nell'acqua… continuava a domandarsi se stava prendendo la decisione giusta. Era così concentrato nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse di qualcuno che lo stava raggiungendo da dietro.

Solo quando la voce melodica e familiare di Legolas raggiunse le sue orecchie si voltò a guardarlo.

L'elfo era più pallido del solito e aveva segni molto evidenti di occhiaie sotto gli occhi, avanzava lentamente, segno evidente della sua debolezza. Eppure gli sorrideva, dolcemente e con quella calma che tanto era caratteristica della sua specie. 

- Frodo… che bellezza vederti!

- Legolas, dovrei essere io a dirlo! E' una gioia vederti in piedi!- il giovane hobbit scattò in piedi avanzando per abbracciarlo, fermandosi solo a pochi cm di distanza. – Posso abbracciarti oppure sei troppo debole per una tale dimostrazione d'affetto?

L'elfo di Mirkwood scoppiò a ridacchiare, ma Frodo potè notare che era un riso privo di spensieratezza, diverso da quelli che gli aveva sentito fare durante la compagnia. 

- Mi offendi Frodo Beggins, pensi davvero che io sia così debole?

- No, certo mio principe, non mi permetterei mai di dire queste cose!!

Risero tutti e due, e si sedettero nel posto che prima occupava solo Frodo. I loro sguardi vagarono verso l'orizzonte, persi nei loro pensieri. 

- Perché ti sei lasciato ridurre così Legolas?

L'elfo si voltò a guardarlo, stupito da questa domanda… quindi riportò il suo sguardo sul mare, le voci dei gabbiani sopra di loro divenne particolarmente insistente alle orecchie del giovane principe. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, portandosi una mano al petto, all'altezza del cuore.. sentiva di nuovo il dolore ormai per lui tanto familiare. Aspettò che la crisi passasse, e poi riaprì gli occhi, sorridendo stancamente verso l'hobbit

- Hai mai provato la sensazione di qualcuno che ti strappasse il cuore dal petto?

Frodo ci pensò su, non era sicuro che quella fosse una domanda… e infatti quando Legolas proseguì si rese conto che era solo l'inizio di un discorso… 

- Durante la lotta contro Sauron io ho perso qualcosa di più prezioso della vita stessa… ho rinunciato al mio cuore, per il bene di tutti…

L'hobbit aveva sentito parlare di Elfi che si erano lasciati morire per un dolore molto grosso, e ora, vedere l'amico ridotto in quello stato lo addolorava molto. Posò una mano sulla sua spalla nel tentativo di dargli coraggio… quindi si volse verso l'orizzonte e tentò di cambiare discorso…

- Quando attraverseremo il mare… dimenticheremo il dolore?

Legolas curvò le labbra in un altro, amaro sorriso e quindi sospirò levando un lieve e breve canto al cielo e alle onde del mare…

- Lo dimenticheremo se lo vorremo dimenticare… il dolore è qualcosa legato alla nostra mente, nelle terre immortali, tutto si può dimenticare… basta solo lasciarlo andare.

E lo sguardo di Legolas si addolcì un po', quindi l'elfo si permise di sospirare rumorosamente e socchiudere gli occhi… - Anche se… alle volte il ricordo è l'unica cosa che ti resta per essere felice!

_Hope fades _

_Into the world of night _

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again _

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

Sentire Legolas pronunciare quelle parole fu per Frodo la conferma dei suoi sospetti, adesso sapeva che cosa provava Legolas, e quale fosse il suo problema. Il nuovo re di Gondor… Aragorn, o Ellessar, come tutti lo chiamavano. 

Stava per dirgli qualcosa, giusto per fargli sentire che gli era accanto, ma l'elfo biondo lo precedette di nuovo.

- Non avere paura di affrontare il mare… - i loro occhi si incontrarono, ed entrambi poterono vedere il dolore dell'altro, - … Frodo, quello che hai vissuto… nessuno qui lo può capire. E solo la bellezza di Valinor, e la dolcezza del mare potrà guarirti… te lo prometto, smetterai di soffrire!

Era una promessa, e quasi era una certezza da parte del giovane elfo, che poi, giovane proprio non era, ma che in confronto agli altri elfi presenti in quella zona, pareva un ragazzino appena uscito dall'adolescenza.

Eppure i consigli e gli incoraggiamenti che dava erano per Frodo un dolce conforto, sapere che ci sarebbe stato qualcuno con lui, qualcuno di cui si fidava, oltre a Gandalf e Bilbo… lo rincuorava molto.

- Legolas… faccio bene a lasciarlo? – Gli occhi di Frodo in quel momento stavano indugiando sulle spalle di Sam, voltato verso Pipino e Merry e impegnato in una frivola e scherzosa conversazione.

L'elfo biondo gli mise una mano sulla spalle e sospirò di nuovo. Quindi lo fece voltare verso di se e gli sorrise carezzandogli una guancia.

- La domanda vera è… faresti bene a rimanere? A continuare a soffrire, avendolo accanto ma non potendolo mai raggiungere?

- Ma io oggi…- si interruppe, le guance gli si fecero di fiamme, sapeva di poter tranquillamente continuare, ma le parole dell'elfo gli entrarono in testa in quel momento. 

- Tu oggi cosa… Frodo Beggins? – lo punzecchiò scherzosamente l'altro, ben sapendo quel che voleva dirgli perché aveva involontariamente assistito alla scena. – Forse volevi dire… che tu oggi hai assaporato il sapore delle sue labbra?

Le guance di Frodo, se possibile, diventarono ancora più rosse, e l'elfo non potè trattenersi dal ridacchiare un po'. Quindi riprese il suo contegno, e i suoi occhi ritornarono verso il mare e l'orizzonte.

- Meglio partire Frodo, e dimenticarci dell'effimera felicità di un solo bacio… o anche solo del desiderio di poterlo avere!

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come _

_To carry you home_

Il momento di partire era finalmente giunto, anche se ritardato di qualche giorno per le ferrite di Legolas, e per l'attesa di qualcos altro… che poi altro non si rivelò che Aragorn…

Ma finalmente, si ripresentava agli occhi degli hobbit la scena di pochi giorni prima, di nuovo vennero scambiati abbracci, più o meno veloci, di nuovo lacrime vennero versate e sorrisi vennero cancellati dall'ombra del dolore.

I signori elfici e Bilbo erano di nuovo saliti a bordo, Gandalf li aveva seguiti questa volta… e Legolas era corso da non si sa bene dove per raggiungerli… Aragorn non li andò a salutare sulla banchina… lo videro dopo gli elfi dalla nave… ma non aveva voluto vederli partire, allontanandosi.

Frodo salì per ultimo sulla nave, non sapeva spiegare come, ma dopo aver preso la sua decisione tutto gli sembrava diverso, e appena toccato il candido legno della nave, un sorriso rilassato gli dipinse il viso… aveva fatto la scelta giusta… adesso ne era certo… adesso poteva tornare ad essere a casa!

Sam e gli altri due hobbit rimasero a guardare la nave allontanarsi… e nelle orecchie di Samwise Gangee risuonavano ancora le parole ripetute di Frodo…

- Non si può vivere con il cuore diviso in due Sam… continua a vivere, perché c'è ancora molto per te, nella Terra di mezzo.

E mentre i tre hobbit e l'umano guardavano le bianche vele scomparire all'orizzonte, Frodo si volse a guardare il suo futuro… gli occhi gli si velarono per un istante di lacrime, rimpiangendo per un istante quello che aveva lasciato, ma poi… la speranza ricomparve nel suo cuore… e il sorriso tornò.

_And all will turn to Silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the West_

**Fine.**

_Ok… finita anche questa impresa titanica… ehm…se ci fosse qualcuno che non capisse alcune cose narrate in questa storia… credo si possa addurre al fatto che questo è il sequel di un'altra mia fic "A lone elf"… che a sua volta è il sequel di "La fine di un amore… l'inizio di un dolore!"… ^^''_

_¬___¬ ma non sarebbe stato il caso di dirlo all'inizio?? ndCdA_

_ç__ç perché mi critichi sempre?? Tu non mi vuoi bene… lo so… lo leggo nei tuoi occhi!! ndAcua_

_°____° lo leggi dai miei occhi??? ndCdA_

_^^''' Acua.. tesoro… non penso che un cervello abbia gli occhi!! ndTouma_

_ç__ç e tu cosa ci fai qui?? E cmq lui li ha… guarda che sguardo che tiene… ndA_

_-___- ok… è partita definitivamente ndTouma&CdA_

_Ehm… lasciamo perdere… ora mi dedico a scrivere gli altri due sequel promessi…sperando in una buona riuscita… vi prego, fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate… _


End file.
